PansyLuna Drabbles
by FragrantPowders
Summary: Several PansyLuna drabbles, a hundred words each. This will be frequently updated as I finish more drabbles.
1. The Healer

**Title:** The Healer

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. Don't sue.

* * *

Pansy used to wonder how Lovegood made it into Rowena's House. She seemed far too dreamy to live among the earthbound Ravenclaws. Yes, where Ravenclaws lived for facts, Luna lived for beliefs.

Pansy doesn't wonder anymore. She knows that Loony's smarter than what people give her credit for. With her own eyes she has seen what kind of heart beats in Luna's chest. It's the heart of a warrior; the heart of a scholar, and the heart of a girl who dares dream.

Luna kills not with curses but with knowledge. Though mostly _(Pansy's noticed)_ Luna doesn't kill; she revives.


	2. Free

**Title:** Free

**Author:** FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns everything. I own nothing. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by the line _We are the miraculous, the true wonder of this world_ from the poem "A Brave and Startling Truth" by Maya Angelou.

* * *

Luna stands before her, clad in a blue summer dress, her hair hanging loosely down her back. In the silver moonlight, Pansy thinks she looks like the ultimate freedom.

"It's over," she says slowly.

"I know," Luna answers, her eyes shining sapphire-blue, "the wind in the willow trees told me."

Pansy laughs because she can do so, now – the war is over, she is alive; gloriously _alive_. She steps up to Luna slowly, cupping her face in both hands. Their kisses taste of tomorrow.

They fall to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and light, cornflower-blue fabric.


	3. In the River of Moonlight

**Title:** In the River of Moonlight

**Author:** FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer:** JK owns it all.

* * *

"To kill in the River of Moonlight is a sin," Luna said, a defiant fire burning in her voice, as Pansy removed her Mask. The tears on Luna's cheeks glittered in the reddish light from the burning Lovegood House. Fear had always suited her well.

"Really?" Pansy whispered. She noticed how Luna's eyes were still too wide, too blue. Pansy found it as intriguing as ever.

Luna took her hand, nodding, and pressed a gentle kiss to Pansy's lips before saying, "But I forgive you, Pansy Parkinson."

The green light erupting from Pansy's wand seconds later was the ultimate betrayal.


	4. Ladybirds

**Title:** Ladybirds  
**Author:** FragrantPowders  
**Characters/Pairing:** Luna/Pansy  
**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. I own nothing. Don't sue.

They're lying among the spring-covered trees; facing the complex puzzle the branches make of the sky.

"There're two bugs on my arm," Pansy says; staring in horror at the two ladybirds whose small legs cause her to shiver. As she reaches up to flick them off Luna stops her; her fingers wrapping around a delicate wrist.

"Don't."

Her eyes follow the two little red dots as they move over Pansy's pale skin, "My mother always said: Pay attention to the little things."

Together they watch the ladybirds take off; floating through the air – two miniature rose-petals in a gentle ballet.


	5. The Unknown

**Title:** The Unknown

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy/Luna

**Author's Notes:** "Like nothing I've ever known" is taken from the song "Nothing I've ever known" from the "Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron" album; performed by Bryan Adams.

* * *

_Pansy_, Luna writes slowly with her finger in the snow covering her mother's tombstone, _is everything good in the world, mom. She makes me feel warm inside – and she says I make her smile. There's no greater purpose of existence than that; than making somebody feel that happy._

Luna stands in quiet anticipation, awaiting a response. The wind makes the trees sway in gentle dance and that's all Luna needs. She can read the signs; she listens to the unvoiced words.

_I know_, she answers, filling out the last vacant snow on the grave,_ it's like nothing I've ever known._


	6. Till Love Do Us Part

**Title:** Till Love Do Us Part

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. Don't sue.

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy/Draco, mentions of Pansy/Luna and Draco/Harry

**Author's Notes:** The lyrics used are from Johnny Cash's "One". Arrakis is a star in the "Draco" constellation and that's also why I've chosen this name for Pansy and Draco's son.

* * *

"You will _not_ meet him again," Pansy tells Draco slowly, "because if you do I'll divorce you and take Arrakis with me."

The flame Draco's trysts with Potter always leave in his eyes dies at her words.

Pansy doesn't care if Potter and Draco fuck, but she envies their happiness; envies the way Draco's marriage doesn't hinder their love. It's not fair.

"You owe me your faithfulness," Voice broken, Pansy clutches Luna's letter _(I cant be holding on, when all you've got is hurt)_ tightly in her left hand, "I've given up so much for you; you _owe_ me, Draco!"


	7. Runaway Bride

**Title:** Runaway Bride

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** The drabble is inspired by the song "Runaway" by The Corrs.

* * *

The Malfoy-Parkinson wedding would probably have been the most outstanding event of the year, had the bride decided to show up. 

Pansy didn't.

Instead she walked barefooted through the Manor Gardens, heading for the forest; no footprints left behind in the dewy grass.

Luna was waiting for her under the ancient oak. As Pansy approached, her wedding dress ruined from dirt and thorns, Luna held out her hand, eyes sparkling.

"That dress was expensive."

"Well, it wasn't my money," Pansy smirked, following Luna further into the woods, their fingers entwined.

Neither of them cared much about Draco Malfoy's brideless wedding.


	8. The Feeling of Snowflakes

**Title:** The Feeling of Snowflakes

**Author:** FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK owns everything. Don't sue!

* * *

"It's snowing," Luna said, lifting her face towards the grey sky that was crying little shining diamonds. Pansy's head moved in her lap and Luna knew the other girl was watching the falling pieces of cloud.

"Can you feel it? It's cold."

"No one ever told you that you're fantastic at stating the obvious?" Pansy asked sarcastically avoiding Luna's question.

Luna understood _(of course she did)_ because Pansy couldn't feel anything; her body broken like the one of a china doll thrown to the ground in anger.

"Don't worry, Pansy. My mother used to say there's snow in Heaven too."


	9. Believer

**Title:** Believer

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. Don't sue.  
**Author's Notes:** "What you give is what you get returned" is from the song "Affirmation" by Savage Garden.

* * *

Pansy watches Lovegood and wonders how she can keep believing. Those odd little ideas… they make no sense in a war-torn world _(not in any other world for that matter)_, but Pansy finds herself… fascinated _(is that the word?)_… anyway; by the way Loony keeps her faith even when she's on the battlefield; curses whistling through the air.

"_What you give is what you get returned_," Luna answers Pansy's unspoken question one day when they are on their way out from an Order meeting. Pansy stops to stare at her; realising it's true.

Because Pansy has become a believer too.


End file.
